


Over topping every time

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week After Dark NSFW 2019 [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Top Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akirenweek AfterDark Day 7: Best DayEvery time they have sex is incredible, Akira's living his best exhausting life





	Over topping every time

Akira was solid with what he thought and what he knew. He loved sex with Yusuke. He had been in love with Yusuke and the better that he felt the better the sex got, it really felt as though each time was better than the last or something like that. He was so gone over Yusuke he could not help himself.

He seriously not just enjoyed sex with Yusuke, he loved it. Balancing time so they could fall into Akira’s bed or Yusuke’s at the dorm or even somewhere just private enough for one of them to get their hands down the other’s pants or to pin the other against something solid.

Sojiro called their flirting youth. Akira knew if the man had an inkling of the things Akira did to Yusuke upstairs when LeBlanc was closed and a few entertaining times when it was still open. Sojiro would attempt to find a church or something for Akira.

Their sex could get a little down and dirty. They could be driven to some heights. Flying high off a successful mission or run from Mementos. Not even making it from the Palace of a target or mementos and going at it then and there. Sex with Yusuke was amazing and it just kept getting better. Akira had no clue how it did. It just kept getting better. His boyfriend was amazing and Akira was not just in love with him, he felt obsessed.

He loved the way he looked he loved the way he tasted. Having sex with Yusuke was one thing but it made everything outside of that intimate as well. Akira would watch Yusuke walk away and just remember how he looked naked. He would be in Mementos watching over the others fight and the look of Yusuke as Fox would get him hard.

It was just so powerful it made Akira crazy. He would link everything they did to the sex they had. Looks from Yusuke or just looking at him made Akira think about what they had done. And what they had yet to do. He could indulge in his boyfriend. He was obsessed with him, so beautiful so strong and he belonged to Akira.

He loved his boyfriend so much, the sounds he made just for Akira. The sounds he made that were driven from his throat. An encouragement for Akira. every single cry he gave drove Akira insane. He loved how hard he fell into the mood. How a word from Yusuke could make him insane and how a hoarse cry could make him cum when he had been fighting it back.

Yusuke’s form limp in his bed would be his secret pleasure. Morgana gave him hell for it but that was the best part of the sex for Akira. he had to duck his head as he stood in the train so others would not notice how widely he was smiling. Thoughts of Yusuke worked him up.

Thoughts of Yusuke were never that far away for him. He was always thinking of him, missing him. After a certain amount of time his arms ached to feel him, hold him tight again. Akira sighed as he gave his surroundings another glance. They still had time until they made it to the station but he was eager to get back.

Yusuke was waiting for him there and when Akira would arrive Sojiro would leave. He would leave and-

He had to duck his head again as the warmth spread over him. Just one more stop before he would be able to get out. His thoughts were full of his eagerness and his glee. The talks he had been enjoying with Yusuke the entire time. And now this, he had been busy taking care of some other business but now he could return to LeBlanc.

Yusuke was waiting, not only was Yusuke waiting but… Akira gave a low hiss. He was waiting fresh and prepared. He was so eager for this. A hiss made him jerk his head up before he was jostled. He had not even noticed that time had been moving. They were at Yongen, finally Akira could return to Yusuke’s side. Finally he could return and not just that-

“That smile is creepy.” Morgana muttered from his bag. “Tone it down a bit Joker.”

“Uh huh.” Akira laughed softly. “We’ll see about that.”

X

“I like sweet things.” Akira confessed as he knelt on the edge of his bed. “I like things that are sweet and I like cute things.” He let his hand move from Yusuke’s shoulder to slowly sweep towards his stomach. So pale, so beautiful. He could not wait to mark it up again. “I like beautiful things too.”

“I know you like sweet things.” Yusuke sighed under his touch. Akira gently brushed over his stomach before he teased his thumb down. Just a simple press until Yusuke’s eyes fluttered and he melted under Akira’s touch. “I can see you are pleased.”

“Pleased?” Akira let a laugh escape him before he shifted. He did it so fast that he had to smile at the yelp he pulled from Yusuke. Sped came easy to him these days so shifting to between Yusuke’s legs and yanking his legs over Akira’s shoulders were nothing. “Oh Yusuke.” Akira shook his head. “Pleased does not even begin to cover.” He leaned forward and swallowed his eyes fixed between Yusuke’s legs. A red jewel winked at him as Yusuke shuddered. “This.” Akira breathed as he let his hand seek out the plug. “How does it feel?”

“Full?” Yusuke shuddered before he held Akira’s gaze. “But not like you.” Akira had to fight back a swear at that. His cock was so hard and Yusuke’s words had made it jump and leak. But he could not rush this. These things took time and as much as he wanted to. His eyes went back to the jewelled plug that Yusuke had used on himself. It was so pretty.

“It’s not like me? Then I wouldn’t enjoy it much then.” Akira teased with a dry mouth. He let his hand wrap around Yusuke’s cock as he spoke his eyes on the plug. “If it’s nothing like me then it’s nothing like you.” He confessed. “And I’m going to be honest. I don’t think anything but this.” He squeezed Yusuke’s cock tightly until Yusuke moaned. “Can satisfy me anymore. If it isn’t this big and thick.” He teased. “Good luck keeping my interest. You’ve ruined me Yusuke.”

“I-I can say the same thing.” Yusuke shuddered when Akira teased his slit. He got to watch the way Yusuke’s body reacted to the tease. The way he locked down on the plug, the flush that spread over his pale skin. “I don’t want anything with anyone else. It can’t possibly be this good with anyone else.” Yusuke shuddered when Akira dipped his pinky into the slit of Yusuke’s cock. Precum gushed around his finger as Yusuke gave a low moan. “Akira!”

“Right here.” Akira breathed before he moved his other hand. To the base of the plug that had been keeping his focus the entire time. “I’m right here.” He groaned as he tested the plug. Pushed it a little to watch Yusuke shake before he pulled. Yusuke arched before he moaned once more and that pulled a laugh from Akira. he loved this so much.

He pulled again until it almost slid out before he slid it back in. His eyes were fixed on the sight of Yusuke’s body accepting and swallowing up the plug. So erotic. Maybe that slipped form his mouth or it was easily read on his face because Yusuke gave a low laugh as he shuddered.

“Me? Erotic?” Yusuke gasped. “You have yet to see the face you wear Joker.” He gasped when Akira slid the plug back home. Akira swallowed as he watched Yusuke’s flushed face and skin before his eyes dipped again to the plug. He was so hungry for it. He was hungry for all of Yusuke and he knew that he was tired of waiting but he did not want to rush either.

“Said the person really enjoying this cute little toy. Should I be jealous?” Akira teased as he pulled the toy again. He pulled until Yusuke whined and twitched and then he kept pulling. Until the head of the plug was at Yusuke’s entrance. “I think you’ve had enough of this.” Akira breathed before he pulled the plug out the rest of the way.

He swallowed at how Yusuke reacted. His cock throbbed in his hand, precum covered Akira’s fingers and made them sticky. So erotic and his low moan sent shivers down Akira’s spine. It was so hot, he was glad that it was just him that got to see.

Only him that got to see, only him that got to tease and taste. He shifted again before he lowered himself. he met Yusuke’s aroused gaze before he let his gaze tellingly drop. Past Yusuke’s stomach beyond his cock. Back between Yusuke’s legs where the plug had just come from. He licked his lips as a tease and a way to warn before he lowered his head.

“You were so tight and did not want to let go.” Akira breathed before he ran his tongue over Yusuke’s rim. “I teased you so much.” He whispered when he pulled back. He slid his hands down Yusuke’s legs until they were braced on his thighs instead. Keeping him up and open for Akira’s tongue. “I pulled and teased you, I worked you up.” He breathed. “I’ll make up for that Yusuke.

His hands were locked tight to keep Yusuke from moving into his licking and to keep him from moving back as well. A tried and true method after their many times. Akira ran his tongue up he dragged it down. He leaned in with his licks until Yusuke’s moans and cries faded into the background. Instead his focus was fully on the way he teased and licked.

Long slow licks, licking Yusuke who was already soft and ready. Teasing him as his legs twitched under Akira’s grip. Licking him and teasing with his tongue, slipping his tongue inside before he slipped back out. Taking moments to breathe before biting and licking Yusuke’s inner thighs as well.

“Akira.” Weak hands pulled at his hair and distracted him. Akira pulled back enough to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. Yusuke’s eyes were dark and his face was flushed. “It’s enough, I need more. I need you.”

“I wasn’t finished saying sorry for teasing you.” Akira teased softly. “Let me say it a bit more. From the leader of the phantom thieves.” Akira teased as he traced his tongue around Yusuke’s rim while his boyfriend flinched then moaned. “A heartfelt soulful apology. Let me write it.”

Yusuke’s moans echoed around the LeBlanc attic as Akira held tight to his thighs. He used his tongue to slowly trace out the words of his apology wetly. So good and it left Yusuke shaking under his hands.

“I think that should be enough of a sorry.” Akira leaned back before he reached for the plug and the lube. “That was so nice Yusuke.” He sighed. “It felt so nice and tasting you.” He laughed low in his throat. “Do you want the plug again?” He teased as he showed it. “Or do we get you ready for me?”

After the teasing he had given Yusuke. It was obvious that Yusuke would not be in the mood for more. Akira laughed when the Fox in Yusuke rose up and flipped then both over. The plug went flying over Yusuke’s shoulder to land on the desk. Perfect aim as always.

“Get me ready for you?” Yusuke kept his hand pressed hard against Akira’s chest as he straddled him. “I think not.” He laughed slowly. “I think we have to get you ready for me Akira. I’ve had more than enough preparations so it is now your turn.” His free hand joined the one on his chest before it slipped lower and lower until it grasped his cock. “Do you think you are prepared Joker?”

“Always. Especially for you.” Akira breathed as Yusuke rocked on top of him. “Prepare me, make me ready for you Yusuke.”

Yusuke took him at his word because he was quick to slither down and wrap his mouth around the head of Akira’s cock. He hissed at the feeling. He had been ignoring the hardness of his cock as he teased and pleasured Yusuke. He had been ignoring it but the wetness of Yusuke’s mouth made him remember all over again and it was so good. He shuddered at the slow stroke of Yusuke’s tongue over his slit. It felt so good.

Yusuke was so good at this that it felt as if with every time he blew Akira’s mind. It was so good; it was always good but there was something about the way that Yusuke focused that made each experience better.

He licked he sucked and the focus that he had was beautiful. Akira sank his hand into Yusuke’s hair so he could tilt his head. He loved to watch Yusuke’s eyes. So focused, so beautiful and the way he met Akira’s eyes when he sucked his cock. Nothing could be more beautiful.

He was so beautiful and he knew how to work Akira up. not only did it feel incredible. It looked so good to watch. The pink tongue that ran down his cock and licked back up. Yusuke’s lips slick with his precum. The way he would lick it away. The kisses he pressed to Akira’s cock so lovingly.

“Your eyes, your face.” Yusuke laughed before he kissed the head of Akira’s slick cock. “I’m the erotic one?” he laughed again before he licked again. “Your eyes are fire Akira, beautiful fire.” He said softly. “I love it.”

“You are the erotic one here.” Akira panted when Yusuke’s tongue slipped down to his balls to tease. A gentle lick before he sucked so hard Akira had to grit his teeth and hiss.

“Am I? we will agree to disagree then.” Yusuke laughed softly before his tongue moved back to Akira’s tip. “You always leak so much when I tease you.” He gasped. “The way you flow.” His eyes closed and when they reopened, Akira saw the fire Yusuke spoke of deep in Yusuke’s eyes. “The thought of how much you release inside of me- that’s an erotic thought.”

“You’re helplessly lewd.” Akira breathed as he fought to keep still. Yusuke laughed before he dipped his head, bobbed his way past Akira’s head and then the middle. Akira had to fight to keep still and slam his hands on the bedsheets so he would not grab Yusuke. Yusuke pulled off wetly before he gave a sharp breath and sucked his way back down, past the head, past the middle until he reached the end. Akira’s eyes were watering when he met his boyfriend’s gaze. Yusuke’s wink made him groan low even as he thrust.

Yusuke swallowed around it before he pulled off with a wet sound. The sounds, the look the feeling of it all. Akira was unable to help himself. he sank his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair and dragged him away from his cock.

He was slick from Yusuke’s mouth and hard from the frustration and holding back. He wanted more and he knew his boyfriend wanted to as well.

It was such a good tease. And when it came down to it. It was just so good. Akira hissed as he eyed his boyfriend’s red mouth. So pretty, so erotic. He had to drag his boyfriend up further so he could kiss him.

He could kiss him as much as he wanted. In the kiss he tasted not just Yusuke but himself as well. He never thought he could be addicted to that but he was.

His taste was so strong mixed with Yusuke. If he had let Yusuke tease for any longer, he wouldn’t be able to do what he had been dying to do since their messages. Or at least not for a little while. He broke the kiss and fumbled for the box of condoms. Yusuke pressed him down for a kiss as his fingers slipped over the box.

It was so easy to get lost in these things. Akira sighed into the kiss as his fingers slipped over the various condoms left in the box. His fingers grasped one, only for it to slip from his fingertips when Yusuke deepened the kiss. Akira had to focus on the kiss and dealing with Yusuke while his fingers fought to grab the condom.

He could have pushed his boyfriend away and grabbed the condom then but it was just so good to let Yusuke kiss and tease him. He did not want to pull away even for a second. That was how their playing went. Because this was teasing and playing.

With the tip of two fingers, Akira grabbed the side of a condom and dragged it from the box. Yusuke allowed him a wet gasping breath before he grabbed the condom from Akira. A laugh escaped him as he let his fingers join Yusuke’s. Both their fingers tangled and both of them took the time to rip the condom wrapper.

“You plan on doing it?” Akira laughed before he took the condom away. “No way.” He was trying his best not to go off early. Yusuke was soft and he was prepped. He was trying to hold on. Having Yusuke’s fingers stroke and tease sounded pleasant but… no. “Maybe next time.” He teased before he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. A deep one to make Yusuke moan as Akira slid the condom onto himself. he tested to make certain it was secure before he was moving. Further back so that Yusuke could align himself better.

“You steal the fun.” Yusuke brushed his hair away from his eye easily before his hand was tangling with Akira’s between their bodies. He sighed when Akira hissed at the way they both rubbed Akira’s cock against Yusuke. A soft slow tug another push and Akira groaned deep in his throat when Yusuke began to slide down his cock. So warm, so tight. As always, the first push inside took his senses. Forget moving, he had to remember to breathe.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Yusuke’s murmur was masked in laughter as he leaned back. Akira soaked up the view, Yusuke’s hard cock dripping with precum, his spread legs and the place they were so deliciously joined. He loved this and he loved that they did this. Every time was better than the last.

“How could I sleep with this right here.” Akira wondered aloud as his hands slid to Yusuke’s thighs, so strong so beautiful. His grip tightened on Yusuke’s legs. He had to speak when Yusuke tightened around him and the clench made his voice hoarse. “But if you want to put on a show, I’m right here.”

Yusuke must have taken him on his word because his legs spread wider before he moved. Akira hesitated a second before he let one hand wrap around Yusuke’s cock. Hard and slick it throbbed in his hand while Yusuke throbbed and clenched around his cock.

His entire body was flushed as he moved, Akira knew the sleep comment was a joke, he had made several like that before but how could anyone sleep with so much to look at? Yusuke’s flushed face, the heat of his body. The way he gasped when he slid back down. The way he picked a rhythm. He was so into it that Akira couldn’t look away. All he could do was meet Yusuke with every thrust.

And every thrust almost did him in. he would meet every one of Yusuke’s downward thrust and his breath would hitch and his breath would stutter. His hand around Yusuke’s cock would squeeze. How could he not when Yusuke felt so good around him and he looked so good on top of him?

Akira’s hand around Yusuke’s cock had it’s own rhythm. He would stroke up when Yusuke rose up and he would slide his hand back down when Yusuke slid back down. A tight squeeze around Yusuke’s cock that made him sigh and moan. He leaked all over Akira’s hand from the teasing. Precum flowed over his fingers lubricating his way and it was so hot that Akira could not stop. The feeling of Yusuke’s warm precum running over his fingers, he could not help trying to coax out more.

With his hands and from fucking Yusuke. He knew that taking Yusuke by surprise could have delicious results. Akira tightened his grip on Yusuke’s thigh before he met Yusuke’s downward thrust. He fought the gut-wrenching pleasure that thrust and before Yusuke moved away he thrust again. Pulled Yusuke’s thigh hard as he pulled out a little and released his breath on a hard sigh as he thrust again.

Yusuke whined above him his legs shook, he trembled and stopped moving. Every thrust from Akira made his cock throb and leak, every thrust made Yusuke still. He was riding out the pleasure. Riding out the thrusts and that made Akira’s head swim.

“If you’re not going to move.” Akira hissed as he pulled back out again. Just a bit and very slowly. “Do you want me to move you?” His fingers traced along Yusuke’s thigh before he thrust deep again. “Or do I take over?”

“Y-You.” Yusuke hissed as he let his head fall back. Akira’s eyes trailed up his pale neck as Yusuke fought to gather himself. “I was doing something.”

“I was helping.” Akira teased as he ducked the glare that came his way. “But if you won’t move…” He teased after a deep thrust. “I’ll have to move you.”

Hands pressed against his chest and Akira laughed softly. Yusuke pressed him back as he closed his legs around him a bit. He swallowed before he began to move again. A totally different feeling when Yusuke was leaning forward. Akira shuddered with every shift and glide before a moan was pulled from him.

Yusuke leaned forward and let his body drop fully on Akira’s the contact, the warmth and the tightness made his head spin. He hissed before he groaned low in his throat as Yusuke began to ride him. The hands on his chest dug in as Yusuke found a faster rhythm. Only to shift again the moment Akira got used to it.

“I’m not going to just lay here.” Akira squeezed Yusuke’s cock hard before he dipped his fingers along the slit until precum dripped around his fingers. He met one thrust and finally another before he groaned. “You feel so good.”

“I was thinking the same.” Yusuke gasped as he leaned forward again. The squeezed made Akira’s hand fly from Yusuke’s thigh to his hip instead. He hissed into the kiss Yusuke pressed on him while his finger dug into his waist. “As always.” Yusuke sighed as he pulled away from the kiss. “You feel so-“ He cut himself off with another kiss.

“So what?” Akira laughed into the kiss. Yusuke was so hot and he was squeezing him, squeezing all around him. He dug his fingers into Yusuke’s waist as he moved to meet every thrust he could. “You’re so hot.” He gasped. “I love this, love you.”

“You’re hot.” Yusuke pulled back to nip his jaw before he buried his face into Akira’s neck. “So hot inside.” Yusuke’s muffled voice murmured. “And deep.” He groaned. “Every time I move, it feels so deep Akira. Every time we move, everything we do.”

“Every time.” Akira groaned. “I swear that it can’t get any better than this.” He hissed. “Every time is wear that it can’t get any better Yusuke. You do it. You make this so… damn.” He let his head fall back as Yusuke’s thrusts were harder, his clenching was strangling Akira’s cock but he loved it. “I think it can’t get any better but you’re so damn good.” He hissed. “Never could be better than you.”

Yusuke’s hand moved from Akira’s chest to dig just under his neck instead. “There won’t be anyone else.” His snarl was more of a hiss but Akira heard it all the same. The hidden threat made his cock throb and before he could follow it, his hand had sank into Yusuke’s hair.

Those words deserved a kiss. That threat, that promise. It was everything they were and everything it could be. Akira kissed Yusuke deeply as they both moved. He kept his strokes on Yusuke’s cock tight and fast. Teased his boyfriend as they could do nothing more than sink into each other.

When Yusuke pulled back to gasp wetly for air Akira took the opportunity provided. Harsh strokes that were more stripes than anything else along Yusuke’s cock until his boyfriend squirmed on top on him and leaned up. Leaned up and back giving the best view imaginable.

His mouth felt lonely watching Yusuke’s cock bob and leak. Akira teased the slit, dragged precum from the head, spread it down the underside. He played and teased, teasing himself as well. All while continuing to thrust. All while keeping his eyes on Yusuke the closer he got to the edge.

Yusuke’s orgasm snuck up on him. There was a difference with knowing one was close and being shoved over the edge. He shuddered and moaned while his cock painted Akira’s stomach and hand with cum.

He clenched tightly around Akira as he stilled. Exhaustion made him slump forward and the shift around him was what drove Akira over the edge. He sank his teeth into Yusuke’s neck when his boyfriend leaned against him and rode out his own end.

He smiled into the bite marks because his head was so light. He could barely see as his body shuddered on Yusuke. It was hard to catch his breath. It was hard to do anything but ride it out. Every time was better than the last, his boyfriend was just incredible.

X

“Yusuke.” Akira said softly as he looked at the person laying down on him. “I can’t move.”

“There’s nothing to move for.” Yusuke’s voice sounded wrecked. “Our phones haven’t said anything. There is nothing to move for. We can rest here for a bit.”

Akira made a face. “The condom.” He pointed out. “And my legs are weak.” He glanced at the ceiling. “Think I lost my spine or something in those last few moments.” His words trailed into a hiss because Yusuke had shifted but only for Akira to slide out of him and Yusuke to slip the condom off.

“There.” Yusuke muttered before he raised his head slightly. “Now-“

“Don’t toss that onto the floor.” Akira hissed. “Or on the desk!” He had to stop Yusuke before he got the idea. Instead he glanced around their surroundings before he reached for the tissues, he kept close to the head of the bed on the floor. “Drop them in these.” He muttered as he grabbed the tissues. “Ugh, now I really don’t want to move.” He murmured.

“We have nothing to move for.” Yusuke murmured as he disposed of the condom. Akira glanced at the trash bin that was so far away before he sighed. They really needed one next to the bed. His legs were not cooperating. In fact, all he wanted to do was sleep.

“Wait.” Akira lifted his head a bit. “Do you hear that?” He could hear a soft sound. Something whooshing, some pitter patters…”

“The rain.” Yusuke’s voice sounded half asleep. “The rains have come.”

“Nice little cool down.” Akira said softly as he glanced at his window. “Well, you’re right about us not having anything to do.” He murmured softly. “So until we can move again.” He wiggled until he grabbed his lightest sheet cover. He draped it over Yusuke and himself with a lot of tugging before he sighed. It was just to preserve their modesty. Yusuke would not care but Akira cared. He cared a lot. “Let’s take a nap until later.” He said softly before he yawned.

“Exactly.” Yusuke shifted on top of him before he curled closer. “There’s nothing to distract us, nothing to be done. Let us be finished with the world for a little while.”

“Or at least.” Akira murmured as he placed his hand against Yusuke’s cheek helping Yusuke to snuggle on his chest. “Until I get my legs working again. You seriously worked me over Fox.” He teased; he got a deep laugh for that. It was nice to hear Yusuke laugh so heartily and free.

“No less than what you did Joker.” Yusuke murmured softly. “No less that what you did.” Akira’s heart felt light in his chest as he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. A cool wind was blowing in. the rain sounded heavily. He was with Yusuke and his body was satisfied. He loved Yusuke so much, every single time he thought it could not get better, Yusuke shattered expectations.

 


End file.
